L'ombre de la Lune
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Je crois que pour ce qui est de l'étrangeté, j'ai fait pire que 'Ne Me Regarde Pas'... enfin, c'est un one shot court, un HarryDraco encore, que je résumerai aussi par spécial... bon courage ! j'ai mis spiritual'... ça colle ?


**Disclaimer : **Aucun de tous ces personnages ne m'appartient, pas même le décor, ni l'environnement… L'œuvre de J.K.Rowling, tout ça… Et pas que j'oublie, les italiques sont des paroles de Complicated, interprété par Avril Lavigne…

**Rating : **On a dû descendre dans le K, je pense…

**Pairing : **C'est un Draco Harry, oui oui encore, je sais mais je suis un rien accro…

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors félicitez-moi parce que je viens de relire, et si quelqu'un me comprend il a gagné un biscuit lol J'admets que ça doit sembler un peu compliqué, mais en tout cas j'espère, une fois encore, qu'on comprendra où j'ai voulu en venir… De la réflexion, pardi, de la réflexion ! lol

Au passage, je vais en profiter pour faire un minuscule RaR :

A ma Hermy, merci mon Hermynouchette ! Pour tes reviews passées et à venir, et nos grands moments d'émotions fortes ! Je te retrouverai dans You Are, fics que je recommande indéniablement si 'Ry meurt pas sous le choc en apprenant avec qui il va finir ses jours…

A Nuwie, je te remercie pour ton soutien ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre et chaque mail de notre correspondance 'assidue' ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ici …

A Ira que j'adore et dont les reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir, surtout parce que j'en connais la rareté lol…

Maintenant, à tout ceux que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de remercier, je le fais ! Entre autres Belina333 que j'ai retrouvée tout au long de 'Je crois' et que j'applaudis pour son courage lol, Aerials qui m'avait posté une review bien sympathique dans 'Je crois' si je ne m'abuse, à ChtiteElfie que je remercie pour ses encouragements et compliments, Naha que je remercie également et comme tu le vois je republie , à Artoung assez spécialement parce que tu es une de mes fanfictieuses favorites, j'adore ce que tu écrit et je suis très émue que mes petits bouts de mots te plaisent…, à Shamaya que je remercie pour ses remerciements et félicitations, à Adri dont le petit mot m'a fait plaisir, à Cèdre que je remercie aussi pour sa gentillesse dans sa review, à Petite Grenouille dont la review m'a également fait chaud au cœur, et enfin à Lilou que je remercie profondément pour sa sincérité et ce que tu m'as dit au travers de tes deux reviews…

Voilà, je crois que c'est fait, je m'excuse pour la « longueur »…. Donnez –moi votre avis, que je sache si d'après vous je devrais mettre tout ça dans un « chapitre » à part histoire de ne pas trop encombrer la fics… et maintenant, place à l'œuvre lol

**L'ombre de la Lune.**

Le parc, plongé dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit, berçait un homme rêveur. Un homme heureux. Un homme riche. Un homme épris de sa destinée. Un homme rempli de convictions. Un homme grand. Un homme fort.

Seulement, ce n'était pas un homme.

Seulement, c'était un enfant.

Toujours un enfant.

L'enfant restait, insouciant, assis sur un rocher aux formes adoucies par les montées passées du lac. Il pensait, jubilant, à son avenir. Rêvait.

Il allait être adulé des autres, méprisant envers eux et fier, oui, à jamais fier. Il n'aurait plus besoin de se baisser que devant une seule personne. Si 'personne' convenait réellement pour définir cette chose que serait bientôt son Maître.

Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? Il obtiendrait en échange la crainte du monde entier, et il ne voulait que ça. Comme un enfant peu confiant à qui l'on promet monts et merveilles en l'échange d'un cœur.

Pacte avec le diable, dirait-on.

C'était exactement ça. Le diable en personne étant lui-même l'incarnation parfaite d'une divinité dans ses dires. Cruelle divinité.

Le jeune homme, heureux dans ses convictions, haïssait tout ce que sa conscience malmenée louait.

L'honneur était à ce prix.

Mais honneur ne signifie pas bonheur, mon enfant.

Cet honneur signifie masquer la douleur avec du mépris.

_Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it._

L'ombre dessinait les contours d'un nouvel acteur dans la tragédie de la nuit.

Tragédie.

Comédie tu deviendras quand la raison s'emparera de son âme.

OoO

Un autre passait par là.

Lui devenait un homme. Mais lui ne le désirait pas.

Il avait un destin. Il devrait tuer.

Mais lui ne le désirait pas.

Il devrait accomplir ce que de mots n'auraient dû transcrire.

Mais lui ne le désirait pas.

Il serait adulé de tous.

Craint de tous.

Mais lui ne le désirait pas.

_You fall and you crawl and you brake and you take..._

Assis sur un rocher aux formes adoucies par les montées passées du lac, il rêvait.

D'un avenir meilleur.

D'un passé plus doux.

De promesses plus tendres.

Et la Lune l'entendit.

OoO

La Lune entendit tout, ce soir là.

La Lune prêta son ouïe à l'enfant heureux qui fut surpris d'apercevoir celui qu'il haïssait tant marcher dans ce parc.

Le jeune Gryffondor semblait ne pas avoir noté sa présence, et errait dans un monologue empreint de lassitude.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi.

Les mots s'amassaient, s'enchevêtraient, et firent rapidement tourner la tête de l'enfant.

Il s'approcha donc, et comprit le discours éteint.

Il prenait un coup à chaque phrase lourde de sens.

On a tous une destinée.

Mais pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je choisir la mienne ?

Pourquoi dois-je souffrir pour être respecté ?

Pourquoi dois-je me faire respecter ?

Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement vivre ainsi, seul, loin, sans personne et sans haine ?

Pourquoi subir les décisions de ceux qui ne se souciaient pas de ma naissance ?

Pourquoi vivre… quand on en a plus envie…

La voix déjà brisée s'estompa puis se ferma entièrement.

L'enfant ne souriait plus. Il ne haïssait plus personne. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pris d'inquiétude, il se leva, hésitant, et fit quelques pas en direction de son ennemi de jamais. Celui qui venait de détruire son avenir.

L'autre l'aperçut et sortit instantanément sa baguette, la dirigeant sur lui. Mais il n'en avait cure. Seul comptait le désarroi dans lequel on venait de le plonger.

-Tais toi ! TAIS TOI ! Ne redis plus jamais tout ça ! Tu… C'est comme ça parce que c'est ton rôle, tu dois le tuer et moi je devrai te tuer en retour ! C'est tout ! Tu n'as pas le droit de changer ça !

Il savait que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens.

Mais son cœur, sa douleur, avaient parlé.

-Malfoy… Draco ?

Comme une formule magique.

Son cerveau se remit en marche et eut les pensées qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis longtemps déjà.

Son destin n'était pas là. Là, c'était la vie de son père qu'il recommençait. Il n'était pas un homme fort, c'était son père qui l'était. Il n'était pas un homme fier, c'était son père qui l'était. Il n'était pas un homme grand. Son père non plus. Il n'était pas cruel. Il n'était pas assassin. Il n'était pas… prêt.

Et tout cela apparut suite à quelques simples mots.

_See the way you're acting like you're somebody else …_

Sans pouvoir assimiler, il s'effondra.

Mais la Lune veillait.

OoO

Comment croire à son destin quand on ne regarde pas en face de soi ?

Comment croire en soi quand on est quelqu'un d'autre ?

La Lune dirige les âmes perdues et mêle leur chemin.

Draco est tombé un soir de pleine lune, et le lendemain même il reniait son père, demandait un entretien à son directeur et embrassait Harry Potter.

La raison est des plus subjective, et la pleine Lune n'est pas plus synonyme de folie que d'intégrité.

Si l'on doit changer, on doit d'abord comprendre pourquoi. Parce que la vie est ainsi faite, et que parfois trois mots peuvent la faire basculer.

Comprendra qui pourra, voudra et lira entre les lignes.


End file.
